The purpose of this study is to evaluate subclinical abnormalities of glucose metabolism in subjects with previous gestational diabetes and further to study the rate of insulin clearance to determine whether differences in insulin clearance might contribute to abnormalities of glucose metabolism in women with gestational diabetes.